Bloody Valentine
by DeadlySerenade
Summary: Jet Set Radio - A Love Shocker gets a surprise on the day she hates the most...


A/N: Eh, just a quicky I slapped up for the occasion.

I don't own Jet Set/Grind Radio.

~

The Love Shocker wandered absentmindedly down Park Street, hands stuffed far into her pockets and face half hidden in her scarf as the cold February wind whipped at her. She had abandoned her skates after a bad incident of snow jamming in the wheels and clogging the boosters, and had no desire to repeat it again.

She glanced off to the side to see several couples wandering around, many holding hands or stopping on corners to exchange little red hearts, roses, or candy, and _too _much kissing. She made a small disgusted face beneath her scarf before glancing at the sidewalk again as she walked, absently removing a hand from her pocket to tug at her thin jacket, pulling it closer. Her exposed fingers were stiff and turning red, but she quickly blew on them and stuffed them in her pockets again.

She hadn't really planned on going out in the snow. She'd left her paint behind, and her skates, plus her two partners, who were both still sitting in a corner with their heads together as they schemed ways to ruin some poor couple's Valentine's Day. Personally, she hated Valentine's Day. But she didn't feel like ruining it for someone either. So naturally, she decided to just get out for once without having to deal with skating and tagging, or screwing up someone's Valentine's Day.

Sighing a little, she approached a bench and leaned over to swipe away some snow that had accumulated on the seat. Wiping her gloved hand on her pants, she sat down on the bench and rubbed her fingers a little, trying to get rid of the numbness. She glanced to her side at the other person seated on the bench, and jumped a little in shock.

It was one of those GGs… she couldn't remember what his name was, but it was the one with the ridiculous goggles and bright red hair that usually seemed to act leader. She noticed he was looking at his lap, where he was holding a small bundle of four or five pink roses. His mouth was twisted slightly, as if he was trying not to cry or something.

"Um…" the Shocker started, trying to remember his name, "Uh.. Beat, isn't it?"

He looked up quickly, slightly shocked. He recognized the spiked hair and eye patch, and scowled a little.

"What do you want, Love Shocker?"

She looked away, burying her face in her scarf again so that it was covering most of her lower face.

"You okay?"

He looked down at the roses again. "Yeah. Why?"

"You seem upset," she mumbled, brown eyes fixed on the snowy sidewalk.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him grin a little. "Odd. Didn't think you would care."

The Shocker shrugged. "I'm a little upset myself. I absolutely hate V-Day, but this year I guess I'm breaking tradition. I'm not gonna help the others try to ruin it for someone like we always do every year.."

"Why's that?"

She shrugged again. "Don't feel like it."

He nodded a little. "I see."

"So what's making you upset?"

His fingers clenched a little tighter about the roses. "I was gonna give these to a special girl, but she's already got a special guy for her."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"No you're not, but thanks anyway."

There was a short silence, broken by a delighted shriek a block or so away as a girl received a present from someone she liked.

"Well, there are others. I bet you can find someone better than her."

He shrugged. "Maybe."

She grinned and laid a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon, I gave up a long time ago on V-Day, but I don't think you should. I bet you'll find someone good enough for you."

He smirked a little. "Thanks."

"No prob."

Slowly, he stood up and brushed the snow off his jeans. "I better get going."

Hesitating a little, he reached down on the seat and grabbed up the roses.

"Hey?"

The Shocker looked up. "Hm?"

"Here," he mumbled, handing her the roses. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Before she could say anything, he turned and walked away. The Love Shocker stared after him, face turning red as she clung to the roses. Slowly, she looked down at the roses as snowflakes pattered on the petals, melting and turning into glistening drops of water before trickling away, leaving behind lines of sparkling water.

She grinned a little. "Happy V-Day."

~


End file.
